


Riverside

by dinnerndiatribes



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: no incest or gross stuff because we don't like that in this household, snufkin is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnerndiatribes/pseuds/dinnerndiatribes
Summary: Joxter and Snufkin have a bonding moment





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> ok so
> 
> this fic isn't going to be my best because i wrote in out of anger in a way? there's a lot of gross incest/abuse work going on with snufkin and joxter and it's. really bad. i don't like it
> 
> so i wanted to write something with a good and healthy father/son dynamic because!! it's what they deserve
> 
> also similar to my last fic with snufkin i made him kind of emo i'm sorry i'll write him being happy-go-lucky eventually i just need to project a little more

On a lazy summer afternoon, Snufkin and Joxter sat side-by-side, crossed legged fishing by the river.

“We should’ve waited until autumn. That’s when the salmon swim upstream.” Joxter groaned, beginning to feel impatient. He stuck in fishing rod deep in the dirt and lay down on his back.   
“Now, now,” Snufkin laughed, “Do you actually want to give up so soon?”  
“Yep.” Joxter nodded, pulling his hat over his face.

“How tragic.” Snufkin scoffed at his father, gently dragging his line out of the water and placing the rod beside him. He leaned back and let out a loud sigh, looking over at Joxter to see him looking quite peaceful. Neither of them said anything, until Joxter spoke. 

“Surprised you wanted to spend the day with me.” 

“Wait do you mean?”

“Thought you’d be with Moomin.”

“Ah, well,” Snufkin felt his face turning red, “he’s with Snorkmaiden right now.”

Snufkin liked Snorkmaiden. There was nothing wrong with her. She was very sweet and bubbly, and whenever she found flowers in the meadow she gave Snufkin the prettiest ones. Still.. He was hurt when Moomin talked about her so fondly. Of course Moomin was allowed to spend time with other friends, including the girl he liked, but Snufkin was his best friend. So why did it feel like they hardly spent alone anymore? 

“I can tell you’re very fond of him.”

Snufkin wasn’t sure what he meant by “fond”, so he ignored the comment.

Joxter pulled himself up, his hat stumbling onto the ground, “I see how Moomin looks at you. It’s like you’re the brightest star in the sky to him, or something. I think he’s fond of you, too.”

Snufkin shook his head, in denial of everything he said, “It’s because he’s my friend, papa. Friends are nice to each other. There’s nothing else there, that would just be wrong.”   
Snufkin had begun fidgeting with his scarf, squeezing the fabric between his fingers. 

“If you love him, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Snufkin’s eyes were stinging. He was hoping this conversation would never need to happen. He believed entertaining the thought of falling in love with Moomin was simply that, a thought. Nothing that would ever consume him like this. 

“It makes me feel gross, though,” He said, “I feel like I’m tricking him. Oh papa-“ He covered his face with his hands, “He’s… Too good.”

Joxter started chuckling to himself, causing Snufkin to squint his eyes, with a feeling of anger building up inside of him.

“Sorry- I’m sorry,” He sighed, “It’s just.. You’re so much different than I was around your age. I never had a care in the world. When I met you mother- we jumped into everything right away.”

“Everything?” Snufkin asked.

“Everything.”

Snufkin didn’t want to think about that. 

 

“What I’m trying to say is… Just talk to him. If he doesn’t take it well, you can always leave Moominvalley,” He shrugged, “Maybe you could stay with your mother and I for a while. She misses you.”

The thought of leaving Moominvalley permanently made Snufkin upset. However, he agreed that he missed his mother as well.

“I’ll have to visit you two anyways. Whether I leave or not.” 

“That would be nice.” Said Joxter. Snufkin could tell he was trying to restrain himself from grinning.

“And about the thing- on Moomin being too good?”

Snufkin gulped, “Yes?”

“I think you’ve grown to be a fine lad. He’s lucky to have you care about him so much.”

Snufkin let himself relaxed. He smiled and gave his father a nod. 

 

They grabbed their rods again and cast out the lines, fishing in a comfortable silence.


End file.
